Work
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: It takes so much work to keep Dawn and Paul together. Espesally if they ask May for help during her weekly shopping trip. IKARISHIPPING!


**Madame Kasumi proudly presents,**

**Work**

all any one would tell him,"Its not gonna work." Did he believe them? Yes. But listing and believing are two very different one told him,"She's never gonna settle down, she's to excitable. She might walk out on you." But he was never one to listen to people's advice. So what if she did. He may walk out on _HER_, nobody knows. There not Arcus, they can't tell him what's gonna knew he would never walk out on her like that. He may not have much experience with this kind of thing but he thought he was in love. No he knew he was. But how did he tell her? How did he know if she liked him back? Well the answer was he didn't. But maybe someone did.

"You want to know if Dawn loves you? Your dating, right?" May asks pointedly. He nodded were sitting at a table in the huge shopping mall lunchroom. Children were running around and giggly girls were all just walking and talking and having fun. He hated it. "Then that's your answer!" She smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Any more questions?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Whats Ash's number? Even his advice has to be better that this." Paul told her as he stood up and walked off to his car.

Work. It took so much of it to make him notice her. No matter where they were, if they were on a date or not, she would talk on and on about every thing and all she would get was a nod or a grunt of agreement. Maby he didn't love her as much as she thought. As much as she hated the thought, maybe she was right and Paul didn't like her any more. Maby she needed the help of an awesome friend of hers.

"So you don't know if Paul loves you, Correct?" May asked as she thought to herself _Why am I the expert on love, now? I'm not even engaged yet! _"Well why don't you ask him, himself? You tell him that you do not like the way he's treating you and you tell him off!" May told her friend as she was looking threw the seemingly endless racks of cute clothing that lined the Contest Clothes Central and Showed Dawn the most adorable Pachirsu hat. Currently the store was playing,"We are never getting back together" By Taylor Swift. The store was full of gossipy girls and the music was blasting loud. Dawn loved it. "Do you like?" May asked as she showed Dawn the hat.

"For you? Sorry, no. And isn't that a little mean? I mean, saying that is like saying ,'Fight me because I like you.' that's wrong."

"Then just sit back and let him do whatever he did before. If your not willing to fight for your rights than you must be awesome with how he treats you." May told her.

"But I'm not happy with it. Not in the slightest." Dawn said, putting a Piplup necklace in her basket of things to by.

"So you don't want to just sit and leave things the way they are, but you don't want to tell him to shape up either." May said getting agitated. Why did they come to her if they just discarded her advice later. "No that's not what I want at all, May! Pay attention and give some helpful advise." Dawn told May as she looked at a pair of neon socks. May, however, had had enough. This was her shopping trip and the odd couple was ruining it! "Well do you want to know what I think?" May started. "I think you two should break up! You two are obviously un-compatible in every aspect of dating, except the bad part, your and odd couple!" May told Dawn madly. Dawn looked like she was about to cry. After May exploded, she realized what she had said. "Oh, Dawn. I didn't mean.."

"No. Your right. I should break it off with Paul." She started to started to cry. "But for a while there, I thought he actually loved me." She sniffled as she dropped her basket and ran out of the store.

"Wait Dawn!" May yelled as she chased after Dawn. When she found Dawn, she was all ready dialing the phone.

"Dawn!" May yelled as she approached her friend. She stole Dawn's Phone and chucked it in to the fountain. "I'll get you a new phone, Dawn, But listen to me first. So don't through away a great relationship just because your friend told you to. Honestly I don't know everything, only you and Paul know that for sure. Okay?"

Dawn smiled. "Okay. Now lets go back to shopping!" Dawn said as she smiled and pranced off, Dragging May behind her.

Work. It takes a lot of work to have a relationship quite like theirs. The Emo and the Cheerleader. The Odd couple, There friends called them. Sure they might tell Paul that its not gonna work, or they might tell Dawn that she needs to stick up for herself more but in the end. They'll do almost anything to keep those two together, even if it means buying Dawn a new phone each week. Because when to people truly love each other, nothing can separate them. Ever.

**So how was it? Let me know in the reveiws!**


End file.
